Full Moon
by FenrirGreybacksGirl
Summary: In the Aftermath of the Final Battle, everyone is learning to cope with the things that they have gained and all the things that they lost during the fight, but how is Hermione to cope when she loses Ron's love and then finds out that she is his brother Bill's mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

Everything changed after the Final War. The Dark Lord finally fell, Harry got together with Ginny finally after all these years, and Ron. He is was one of the hardest things to think about. Ron, the man I had come to love after all the years of fighting the darkness by his side, after all the years of doing his schoolwork, and bailing him out of trouble, Ron got married to Lavender not even one week after the war, breaking my heart in the progress, I was over it now, but when he had first announced their impending marriage I was shattered. And to top it all off, when I Obliviated my parents, I did the charm wrong, causing them to lose all of their memories of me permanently. So now, I had no parents, a not so broken now heart and no belongings in the world to my name besides the clothes I had kept at the Burrow, and the room that the Weasley's had given me when they heard of my parents.

But even I had to admit I didn't have it nearly as bad as some of the other people in the Wizarding world. The Weasley's had lost a son in the war, and George just wasn't the same without his twin brother. And poor Molly and Arthur, to lose a son must be so hard on them, although they try and stay strong for their family, you can see the loss and sorrow in their eyes when they think that no one is looking.

And Bill, the poor guy. After being married to Fleur for almost a year, he was mauled by Fenrir Greyback during the Final Battle, and he was infected with the lycanthropy virus. Although he wouldn't turn into a full out werewolf on the full moon, he would still have some wolfish tendencies like his eyes would turn black, he would be extremely moody and irritable, and he would be ruled by his instincts, hunt, sleep, eat, kill, and mate. Remus has helped him out for the last couple of full moons, but according to him until Bill found and claimed his Mate, his full moons would be painful and lonely and would only grow worse over time. And because he had been mauled by Fenrir, his face had scars running down the sides of his cheeks and on his chest and back. I had felt bad for him until I saw how he embraced his scars and was proud of them, saying "how they showed he survived a horrific ordeal", but his wife, well ex-wife now, had hated them saying they made him ugly, so with a quickly filed divorce with the Ministry of Magic, she was off to her family in France, leaving behind a not so heartbroken Bill.

Apparently after the honey moon period had ended between the two, they couldn't stand each other, always arguing and fighting over the littlest and most insignificant things. Bill was glad things had ended between the two, and was now apparently waiting to mark and claim his mate, "so they could live a long happy life together and make tons of little wolf cubs and to mate to their hearts content."

I had always had a soft spot for Bill, but I had never known what to make of it, and I still don't know what to make it. There had always been a strange pull towards him that I couldn't explain, and on his wedding day when he had married Fleur, I was jealous. I had never been able to understand the responses he has always gotten out of me, I just chalked it up to how one would feel towards a big brother that was until the first time I saw him after the Final Battle. Ron had already married Lavender, and they were off in a corner snogging, and I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to avoid looking at them when I noticed someone had sat down next to me. Looking over, I saw it was Bill, and he was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't interpret. We didn't talk, just sat in a companionable comfortable silence. Occasionally, I would look over and see his eyes shifting from their normal blue color, to that of the black color of his wolf. Oddly enough though I wasn't scared of him like I knew that I should be in the presence of his wolf trying to take over his body, instead I felt safe and I didn't know why, so I just laid my head on his shoulder and leaned into his embrace as he circled his arms around me and held my body against his, occasionally he would sniff my hair making me blush, but other than that we just sat in companionable silence.

That was the first time I had noticed his strange reactions towards me. Since I was staying at the Burrow since I had lost my parents, I had seen him more often than not. Sometimes he would be looking at me with his blue eyes, and sometimes he would be smiling softly at me with the black eyes of his wolf. He seemed to be spending more time around me than usual, and I had researched to try and find a reason for his strange behavior, but I could never come up with any answers, only more questions. I was disappointed that I couldn't find any answers, but the answer to all of them was niggling at the back of mind, and I just couldn't identify what it was that I was supposed to know.

Over the weeks, I had grown to have a crush on Bill, but then again, who wouldn't, especially when he was looking at me softly all the time, and he always seemed to be near when I needed something, like a cup from the cupboard that I couldn't reach, or if I wanted the last roll at dinner, he would grab the bowl and hand it to me so that I could have it, even when it caused every other Weasley in the room to groan at the loss of food. I would tell him how I feel, but I knew that he had a mate out there, and I didn't want to make things awkward for when he found her, so until then I would just love Bill from afar, and not intrude on his personal life.

As I came to that conclusion, I sat up on the bed in the room that I was occupying. It used to be Ginny's room that I would stay in when I was visiting for the summer, but since Ron had moved into an apartment with Lavender, Ginny had been staying with Harry in his room. My room wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either, it had an adjoining bathroom so that I didn't have to share with all the other males in the house, and there was a large window across from the bed so I could look out at the night sky every evening. Other than that it just had a bed, and a dresser which I kept my clothes in. I may not have had many things, but I was somewhat happy with my life right now.

A light knocking came from across the room at the window, so quickly looking out; I saw that it was an owl. Letting it in, I gave it a treat took the letter from it, and watched it fly away before I looked at the letter in my hand. It was sealed with the Ministry of Magics seal, so I tore it open, and read it contents:

_To Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Here at the Department of Magical Creatures, we have received notice that you the mate to a Werewolf. You may ask how we know this, but it is standard protocol that when a Magical Creature knows who their mate is, they tell us and we make a file of it. If said Magical Creature whom you are mated to does not tell you within 1 and ½ months of knowing that you are their mate, we here at the Department of Magical Creatures step in and will tell you that you are their Mate for the safety of Wizarding Society, since a Creature without its mate is a very volatile being. Below you will find the name of the man that you are mated to, and we wish you the best of luck with you and your mate's future._

_Congratulations, you are the mate to one Bill Weasley._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Head of the Department of Magical Creatures_

As I sat down on my bed and pondered the letter, the only thing going through my mind was "**WELL FUCK ME!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

All the feelings that I had ever experienced when talking to and being around Bill now made sense to me. How could I have been stupid enough not to see the way that he acted towards me after he was infected with the werewolf virus he would always be around when I needed him, how when he was holding me that first day his eyes would change color, and even how he would help me out with all the little insignificant things that I needed. Why didn't I see it sooner? But more importantly, why didn't he tell me that I was his mate?

I mean yeah I wasn't used to boys liking me, I had only ever dated Viktor Krum, and that was to go to the Yule Ball in fourth year, and even then we only shared chaste kisses. And yeah I had fallen in love with Ron, and even though he knew how I felt, he never dated me. Since then I have never had anyone date me or even ask me out, even though I look nothing like I did when I first started Hogwarts. My unruly mane of hair had calmed down so that my hair fell in soft brown ringlets down my back. I stood at 5'2", with chocolate brown eyes, and I didn't think my body looked that bad since I had a C-cup chest, and I wasn't fat or skinny, just right in my opinion. But what about Bill's opinion?

If I really was his mate, then why wouldn't he tell me? Was it because I was inexperienced and still a virgin? Was it because of my constant craving for knowledge? Or maybe I wasn't pretty enough to be his mate. After all I looked absolutely nothing like his ex-wife who stood at least 5'8" with white blonde hair, an extremely skinny body, and who loved to flaunt her body and wear revealing clothes, when I usually wore flattering but concealing clothes.

That must have been the reason I concluded, I wasn't good enough to be his mate. I wasn't pretty enough, and I was smarter than anyone else I had ever met, I didn't have a family of my own anymore, and the word Mudblood was carved into my arm from when Bellatrix had tortured me. I guess just plain old me wasn't good enough to be with him, and this thought struck me deep down to the core, causing me to cry and curl my body up into a ball on my bed. I had never been good enough for anybody, and now I wasn't even good enough for the man who said I was his mate.

"DINNER!" the voice of Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs, and you could hear the footsteps coming from everywhere in the house as everyone rushed to get their food, but I couldn't get up. How could I go down there now knowing that I was Bill's mate and that he didn't want me? Instead I just laid there on the bed, crying about the fact that I wasn't good enough, that I had never been good enough. Even in school I had to work hard to prove to everyone that even though I was Muggle born I was still just as good as them, but that just made everyone except Harry, the Weasley's, and my professors hate me even more. I would never be good enough.

The door to my bedroom creaked open, but I didn't have the strength to look over and see who it was, instead I just lay there, clutching the Ministry's letter to my chest as silent tears streaked down my face.

"Mione?" the soft spoken voice of Ginny said as she sat on the bed next to me and pulled my head into her lap, where I turned into her body and continued to cry.

"Shh 'mione, whatever made you cry, we'll get through it together, and everything will be O.K."

"No it won't Gin," I sobbed as I handed her the letter then continued to cry in her lap.

The only proof that she had read the letter was the sharp intake of breath as she set it down next to us before she pulled me to her and rocked me back and forth. "Why wouldn't he tell me Gin? I mean I told you how I felt about him, but if I was his mate surely he would let me know right?" I begged her to assure me that everything was going to be fine as I clung to her tightly.

"I don't know Hermione; maybe he was just waiting for you two to be alone together?"

"But we have been alone, numerous times since he became a werewolf, and he still didn't tell me, but he told the ministry? I'm just not good enough for him Gin; I have never been good enough for anyone, especially someone who I have come to care about. I'M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I sobbed.

"Now you know that isn't true Hermione, anyone would be lucky to have you, and my idiot brother just didn't know how to tell you his feelings, after all no Weasley man has ever been good about approaching a woman about their feelings. Now mum won't let anyone eat until you come downstairs, so why don't you come down with me and eat dinner, and then you can talk to Bill afterwards, what do you say?"

I nodded my head and stood up before wiping the tear stains from my face, and followed Ginny downstairs and into the dining room, where you could hear Ron complaining about how he shouldn't have to wait for me to come down before he could eat. As I walked into the room behind Ginny, I looked around quickly and saw Ginny sit down in the empty seat next to Bill, so I looked to the ground and sat down on the other side of the table as far away from Bill as possible.

Everyone dug into the food set out in the middle of the table, so I chanced a quick look up at Bill, who was glaring at Ginny as she put food on her plate, but as if he sensed my eyes on him, he quickly turned towards me and smiled, but as he took note of my tear stained face and red rimmed eyes, his smile quickly turned to a look of concern, but before I could look any closer, I turned my head to the food in front of me and placed a little mashed potatoes on my plate since I didn't feel like eating.

After I had picked at my mashed potatoes, and everyone was done eating, I walked over to Bill, "we need to talk." With that I walked outside and into the night air, with Bill following along behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

Standing out there watching the crescent moon, I sensed more than saw Bill come up to stand behind me, but I didn't talk to him just yet, instead I just leaned against the side of the house, watching as the stars came out.

"You wanted to talk to me 'Mione?" Bill whispered into the night as he came up closer behind me.

Turning around, I studied him in the soft blue moonlight. His blue eyes sparkled and shone brightly in the starlight, and he towered over my 5'2" at 6'4". He was tall, but not lanky, and his muscles were not the type that were extremely noticeable and bulged out everywhere, but if you looked closely you could see the power and strength that flowed his veins. The strength of a wolf.

"Do you have anything you need to tell me Bill?" I said, hoping that he would come clean about everything, but of course since he was a Weasley he of just had to be difficult.

"No I don't, why would you think that I had something to tell you?"

As tears came to my eyes and fell over onto my cheeks, you could see that Bill was startled, and that he was fighting with himself to not come over to me and comfort me. He and his wolf must have really not liked to see me in pain, because he came over to me and attempted to wrap his arm around my body. And I say attempted, because with all the strength that I could muster, I pushed him away from me and took a step back.

"Oh, you have nothing to say?" my sorrow had quickly turned to anger, and I was now seething at him. "What about the fact that I am your mate? Did you think that I wouldn't figure it out? Did you think that I would never know?"

"Hermione," Bill tried to interrupt me, but I quickly continued.

"No Bill! I have been pining over you for the last month, waiting for the right time to tell you that I have more than brotherly feelings towards you, but then I get a letter from a mail owl that came from the Department of Magical Creatures saying that I am your mate. You have known for over a month and apparently just decided not to tell me!"

"Hermione," Bill tried again, but I was full out seething by now and cut him off.

"Do you know how that made me feel Bill, how it made me feel worthless, unloved, unworthy of a man like you? How it made me feel unworthy to even be in your presence tonight at dinner? But I guess I never was good enough to be with any Weasley huh?"

"Hermione,"

"No! I WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"HERMIONE?!"

"WHAT!" I yelled back at him.

"If you would just be quiet for one minute I'll explain everything to you O.K?"

When I nodded, he took a deep breath for starting. "I didn't tell you because you aren't good enough or aren't worthy of me 'Mione. You are, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman I have ever met, and you don't deserve to be tied down to me, a werewolf who because of my condition will be shunned in the Wizarding community. You deserve someone who you can go out with and not be ridiculed for it, you deserve a man who can give you children who won't be made fun of because of who their father is, and most importantly, you deserve a man who is equal to you in beauty and not scarred." He paused and came over to me and grabbed my hands with his before continuing. "You are amazing Hermione, and I know I was a fool and didn't tell you how I felt, or how my wolf has been longing and pining for you, but I was scared that you wouldn't return my feelings when I said that I loved you. But if you will except me, and forgive me for how I acted like a stupid, foolish, git, then I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life giving you everything you could ever want. I may not be rich like the Malfoy's, but I am well off, and if it will make you happy, I will give you everything your heart desires. I will care for you, provide you with anything you need, cherish you, and most importantly I WILL love you. So what do you say my little 'Mione bee? Will you forgive me and do me the honor of being my Mate for life?"

Silent tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't have the strength or the energy to wipe them away, so when Bill gently wiped the tears off my face I leaned into his and smiled. "Yes Bill, I accept that I am your mate." His smile on his face was so big that I thought that he was going to break his jaw. "But . . . "

"But?" he asked me as his smile fell.

"I want to take this relationship slow. I know that now that I know that I am your mate, your wolf side is going to be a little more dominant with things like my well-being and my safety, but when it comes to the . . . physical aspect of our relationship, I want to take it slow. I am still a virgin, and I don't just want to have sex with you yet, not that you aren't attractive, because you are, but I'm just not ready for . . . that yet."

A soft smile was on Bill's face as he pulled me to him and gently cradled my body to his. "Oh my little 'Mione bee, I would never make you do something that you aren't ready for, and neither would Edon."

"Edon?"

"He's my wolf; you will get better acquainted with him during the three days of the Full moon."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Hermione, he may not hurt you, but his emotions and urges are very strong and dominating, and you may not be ready to deal with him yet." He warned me.

"I'm tougher than I look Bill and you said so yourself, he couldn't hurt me, after all I am his mate as well as yours. So please just let him take over for a few minutes so that I can talk to him please." I asked him, because if I could talk to his wolf and get confirmation about things going slow, I would feel a whole lot better about this relationship, if that's what it was, and Bill must have figured that I needed this, so he let his wolf take over his body.

I quickly felt the changes take place with Bill's body; he stood up taller, and his arms that were around me tightened considerably, but not so tight that it would hurt me, and last but not least, he lowered his face to my hair and took a deep long whiff, smelling me in all my glory.

"Edon?" I whispered into Bill's chest.

"Yes my mate, it is I." He said gruffly. His voice was deeper and more scratchier than Bill's was, although it wasn't a bad sound at all, just deeply soothing, and I felt myself relax more into his arms.

"Hello." I said as I looked up into his coal black eyes.

He chuckled softly as he gazed down at me. "Hello my little love, you wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded my head while saying, "Yes, I did want to speak to you, it's just, I know Bill said we could take it slow since I'm not ready to have sex yet, and he said that you couldn't hurt me, but I just wanted, you know, confirmation, that we could not explore that aspect of our relationship yet." I rushed to get out.

"I will take things as slow as you want my little love, but I think that there are some things that we need to discuss that I know Bill is hesitant to talk with you about. Come." And with that, he led me over to a little bench a little ways away from the house, and when I went to sit next to him, he pulled me onto his lap instead.

"Is what you have to talk to me about bad Edon?" I whispered fearfully. I have had enough bad things happen to me since I found out I was a witch, and now that the war was over, I was just looking forward to spending the rest of my life happy and in love without any really bad things happening to me.

"No my little wolf, it isn't anything bad, it's just some things about my instincts that I think you should know, so that if Bill does something weird tomorrow, you will understand why it is happening alright?"

"Oh, O.K then, what do you need to tell me?"

"Since Bill is a werewolf, werewolves have instincts and urges to do things that any normal wizard wouldn't do to or for his mate. Before, Bill and I didn't really act on those urges because you didn't know what you meant to us, but now that you do, we are free to act on these urges. By urges I don't mean anything sexual, yet, but the urge to care and provide for you."

"O.K, so you are going to act how?"

"When we eat, I will more than likely put the food that you want to eat on your plate, that's more to fulfill the need to provide for you. Sometimes I may pull you onto my lap if you are looking for a place to sit, and that is more of the need to make sure that you are safe and with me. But when it comes to your safety, that's where things become a little tricky."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, I mean putting food on my plate, and me sitting in your lap, and I can only assume that you will do some other trivial things for me, but what do you mean that when it comes to my safety things will get tricky?"

"With all the other things I mentioned, it will be Bill who is in control of his body, and he will just be acting out the urges that both he and I have, but when you are in danger or even if you are just sick with a common cold, I will be in charge of his body."

"O.K, again that doesn't sound too bad, but it sounds as though you aren't telling me something. What aren't you telling me Edon?"

"If you are in danger, and I am in charge of Bill's body, I will expect you to do everything that I say. I couldn't live without you, and if you were to somehow die, I would make sure that I followed after you quickly. It is nearly impossible for a wolf to live without his mate after they have found and marked them. So if this happens, you have to promise me that you will do everything I say and that you will let me protect you. Promise me my little wolf, please?"

Hesitantly I whispered, "O.K." Since I wasn't used to people protecting m, but I guess that I would just have to get used to it now.

"Good, now the last thing that I wish to talk to you about is the full moon."

"What about it?" I asked Edon curiously as I played with a piece of his shoulder length red hair.

"On the next full moon, I will mark you, for a mark made by a wolf claiming its mate must be done on the full moon. It will not hurt, and it will only last a second, but after I mark you, you will be mine forever as I will be yours forever. Also, my emotions will be heightened; I will be easier to anger, and more possessive and caring of you. Bill may not turn into a wolf on the full moon, but all the feelings will still be there. Some of the ones that I mentioned are the most common, so don't be surprised if during the days of the full moon I cling to you a little longer and do more things for you alright?"

"Alright I can live with that, but what I want to know is how will you mark me?"

"I will mark you by biting your neck right here," he said softly as his finger traced the junction where my neck met my shoulder. I nodded saying that I understood, and he smiled down at me. "Good, now that everything has all been cleared up, do you have any questions for me my mate?"

"Nope, none that I can think of."

"Well, alright then, I will let Bill take back over, and I will see you the night of the full moon my little love." With that being said, he kissed my cheek, and then I was looking into the light blue eyes of my Bill. "Come on my 'Mione bee, let's go back inside, it's getting colder out here, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Softly Bill set me on my feet, grabbed my hand, and led my back towards the house, where I just knew everyone would be waiting to see and question us about where we had went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

"Where have you been?!" was the first thing I heard as I trailed behind Bill into the house after he explained to me that since I know knew that I was his mate he needed to make sure nothing out of the ordinary that could possibly upset me or hurt me was going on.

"Well!?" the Weasley Matriarch yelled again as she stood in front of all the other Weasley's with her hands on her hips glaring feircly at Bill and I. "You two have been gone for over an hour. Do you know how worried I was? One of you had better answer me right now, or you two will find yourselves in some serious trouble!" She threatened us, and the second she did, I knew she had just made a very colossal mistake, one that could possibly end up with someone dead.

I could almost feel Bill's anger and agitation directed towards his mother, and I knew from reading '_Werewolves and Everything You Need to Know About Them_' in third year, that he would be very agitated at everyone but me for the first few days of being my mate. On a regular day, he would perceive any yelling at me or even a minor threat from Mrs. Weasley a threat to my safety and health, but it was even worse since I had only just decided to accept being his mate, and because of that he would feel the need to prove to me that he could protect me. So even if she was his mother, he would feel the need to eliminate the threat to his mate, especially right now.

Gently, so as not to startle him in his aggravated state, I put my hand on his lower back (since I was still half way hidden behind his body), and softly ran my fingers over the fabric of his shirt. "Come on Bill, we're okay, she was just worried about us," I whispered to him gently, knowing that he would hear my every word while all of the others in the room couldn't.

"She threatened you my little 'Mione bee, and I can't let her get away with that." He grumbled, but thankfully I was still talking to Bill, and not Edon. I have no idea what Edon would have done in that situation, and all I know is that it wouldn't be good.

"Then let's sit down and explain everything to them then Bill; that way they will understand what's going on." I suggested as I tried to soothe him.

"I want Remus here then, he will understand and side with me if my mother decides to throw a fit." He said as he turned to me and gently stroked me cheek.

"Alright," I nodded at him before I attempted to walk around him over to the fireplace to floo Remus.

"No Hermione, you aren't leaving my side just yet, my mother is still way too angry for my liking to even be around you. I'm sorry, but I get very anxious when not holding you and it will be like that for the first few days, and with my mother's anger, it is taking all of my self-control not to barricade us in my room until the first few days of our mating have passed."

He looked ashamed as he confessed this to me, but I understood werewolf mating habits, so I just looked up at him, smiled, and then nodded to him that it was okay and that I understood. With a gentle smile, he kissed the top of my head quickly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I heard Ron yell out, making me jump, and Bill to let out a soft growl.

While looking at Bill, I spoke loudly enough for Ron to hear me, "If you would be so kind as to floo Remus Ron, then the sooner he gets here, the faster everyone's questions and fears can be put to rest."

"No Hermione, I want to know what the hell you are doing all snuggled up against my big brother?"

"Floo Remus now Ron." Bill spoke, and the commanding tone of his voice made everyone go silent, and made me look up into his now black eyes. With a quick intake of breath I realized that this situation had just got a lot more dangerous for everyone in the room but me. Edon was in control now, and he wasn't happy at all.

"No Bill! You will tell us what is happening right now," Molly commanded him as she went to stand beside the now standing Ron, which was a very bad thing since werewolves do not like to be ordered around by anyone except their Alpha. Though they will do whatever the mate wants and needs, they do not like to be ordered around by their mates either, so ordering Bill to speak right now was a very very bad thing.

"Please Mrs. Weasley just floo Remus, quickly," I added as I begged her to get Remus here quickly. I wasn't scared for myself, no I was scared for everyone else in the room as Edon continued to look down at me, and hoping to put him a little more at ease, I laid my head on his chest and curled up into the protective and loving embrace of his arms.

"No need to floo me Molly, Arthur flooed me a second ago and I came right over, now what seems to be the problem?" Remus asked as he stepped out of the floo and looked around the room.

Before anyone else could speak, Edon looked over his shoulder and greeted Remus with a quick nod of his head, and a smirk. "Good evening Alpha," his gravelly voice echoed throughout the room.

I peeked around the room, and I could see Remus grow before my eyes, as his wolf came out with a chuckle, "Well good evening to you too pup," his deep voice said as Moony fully took over his body. From the corner of my eye I could see Harry walking over to the fireplace and whisper something in it, before he slowly stood back up and looked at us fearfully.

My attention was brought back to the two werewolves in the room, when Moony walked over to the both of us and looked down at me in the arms his pack mate. In my peripheral vision, I saw the newly returned from the veil Sirius step out of the floo, and take in the situation in the room with bated breath.

"And who might this pretty young thing in your arms be Edon?" Moony said as he took a deep breath and scented the air around us.

Edon turned us around so we were facing his Alpha, and my back was securely to his front with his arms around my waist holding me to him firmly so that I couldn't move, but gently enough so that he wouldn't cause me any harm or pain. "This is my mate Alpha," Edon proudly introduced me to his Alpha as Moony took another step closer to us, making me whimper in fear and move back farther into Bill.

Now I am no coward, I survived hours of torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, but you NEVER and I mean NEVER mess with a werewolf, especially an Alpha who was in full control of his human's body. Just as I knew not to mess with Moony right now because he was in control of Remus' body, I knew Edon would never hurt me, but I didn't know if the same could be said for Moony, which was why my body reacted the way it did. Another whimper escaped me, and the fear of an Alpha wolf made my body begin to softly shake, drawing the attention of both wolves down to me.

"Shh my little mate, you are safe," Edon cooed to me as Moony raised his hand to my cheek and cupped it as though I was made of the finest porcelain known to man, and he dropped to his knees in front of me so that we were face to face with him still cupping my cheek.

"You have found your mate then?" Moony confirmed as he continued to stare at my frightened expression. I felt more than saw Edon nod, and Moony smiled a soft smile at me. "What is your name cub?" Moony asked me quietly.

"Hermione, my name is Hermione." I said as I looked down at the ground. After all, the last thing I needed was for either of these wolves to think I was challenging them for dominance.

There was silence for a minute before Moony cupped my chin and brought my fearful gaze to his, "Welcome to the pack," he said, and I could practically feel the excitement coming off of the both of them as he stood and placed a hand on top of my head before doing the same to Edon, then standing next to us as we finally looked at the others who were stationed around the room.

From there different spots around the room, everyone looked on in confusion except for Sirius. "What the fuck do you mean Mate!" he yelled at us as he fumed so much so that you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

Now something that everyone should know is that you should never yell at two werewolves, especially one who has just mated, so when Sirius (the idiot) yelled at all three of us Edon started growling, but what came as a bigger surprise to me was that Moony started growling too, and just as loudly if not louder than Edon.

Sirius paled as I was unexpectedly pushed behind Edon who held me in place with one hand on the small of my back, and this time I didn't even bother trying to look and see what was happening. Edon was already agitated enough first from his mother yelling at us, then Ron being a prick and not doing as he was told, and then finally with Sirius and his anger directed towards us, I was surprised that Edon hadn't attacked anyone yet. Furthermore, I didn't want Edon to get mad at me for looking around him and moving away from where I stood safely behind him, so I just buried my face in his back trying to keep him somewhat calm, and prayed that no one would get hurt, or worse killed.

No matter what I did though, Bill's body was still wound tight and prepared to attack the first thing that made a move towards me, and without moving my head, a quick glance at Remus told me that he too was prepared to attack at the first sign of danger.

"What do you think he means Padfoot?" Moony growled. "All werewolves have a mate, and in terms that you humans can understand, it would be considered a soul-mate only it is so much more than that. It is a gift given to us by our Mother Moon for the pain that we go through transforming every month. Our mates are the light and goodness in our lives and they mean the world to us. It is rare for a werewolf to find his mate, which is why I was surprised to find that my pup had found his."

"What is a mate?" asked Harry quietly from where he stood next to the fireplace.

"A mate," Edon said as his hand caressed my lower back, "is, as my Alpha said, our other half. They are the only ones that we would never hurt on the full moon, or anytime at all really. Even the thought of causing my Mate pain makes me want to drop to the ground at her feet and beg her for forgiveness for even thinking about her discomfort." Moony placed a hand on Edon's shoulder even though they were still prepared to attack as Bill continued to explain everything to Harry and the others in the room. "When it comes to our mates, we are very over protective, which causes us to be possessive, and we will do anything for our mates."

Edon's voice trailed off and he pulled me closer to his back until my body was fully pressed against his, so Moony continued, "If you are worried about your cub, don't be, she is the safest person in the world in the arms of Edon and his human. She will want for nothing, and she will always be protected, loved, cherished, and safe. For that is what it means to be a werewolves mate, it means that he will never look at another woman again and be loyal only to her, and it means that she will be forever loved."

Everyone was silent as they took in the words of both wolves as Edon continued to caress my back. "Is it a permanent thing?" Ron questioned.

"Yes," both wolves growled at the same time.

"Well then that explains why you were outside for a long time; you must have been discussing things. Oh I am so happy for you," Molly said as she dabbed at her eyes with her apron.

With that the tense atmosphere was broken, and I was pulled into a hug by Remus, and as I looked into his soft brown eyes he whispered into my ear, "Welcome to the pack cub," before I was pulled into the arms of a blue eyed smiling Bill as his mother fussed over the both of us. Yes, things were definitely going to be okay now I thought as I placed all of my weight onto Bill, who glanced down at me softly and gladly supported my weight as he continued to explain our mating in further details to those who had any questions about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

A yawn escaped my lips unbidden from where I sat perched upon Bill's lap as he and his family all sat around and asked us questions about the habits of werewolves, and how they should act around Bill now that he had found his mate. Bill and Remus happily answered any and all the questions that they all had, but when I yawned and my eye lids started to fall, Bill's attention was immediately drawn to me.

"Oh I'm sorry my little 'Mione bee, I haven't been paying much attention to you have I?" he said to me as he pulled some of my unruly curly brown hair from out of my face.

"That's alright Bill, you are with your family and explaining things to them," I replied before I was cut off again by another and this time bigger yawn.

With a quick word to Remus that I couldn't hear, I was scooped up into his arms bridal style and carried up the stairs and into his room on the third floor. Softly he set me down on the bed and then he began to root through his dressers, before he pulled out a shirt than walked back over and handed it to me.

"Why don't you go and take a shower and then get ready for bed 'Mione." He told me as he handed me the shirt and gently pushed me in the direction of the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. With another yawn and a nod, I went into the bathroom and started the shower to get the water nice and steamy hot.

When I was out of my clothes and the water was hot enough, I hopped into the scalding hot shower and began the process of riding my body of the days' worth of dirt that had built up on my skin. As I was doing this my mind began to wander, as it often did, and I couldn't help but to think about Bill.

Oh Bill, after this last month of loving him in secret and not doing anything about it because he had a mate out there somewhere, I surprislingly learn that I am his mate and I honestly couldn't be happier. I could finally settle down and be truly happy now that the war was over and I had everything I needed. I had a mate that would take care of and love me until we both passed onto greener pastures, and even though I didn't have many material possesions to my name, I could aquire more in time so that was no big deal.

Him being a werewolf didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, in fact, it didn't bother me at all. All it really meant to me was that I had someone who would always be there for me and to protect me when times got rough, and that is something that I have always wanted, someone to protect me. For years I had been protecting myself and all the others around me, and now I wouldn't have to. I could just be content to be myself and let my life with Bill and Edon happen as the fates should want it to happen.

I just wish my parents could see how happy I was. Thinking about my parents always made me sad, and yes I didn't have them anymore, but at least I knew that they were out there and happy with whatever life they had built, and that thought made me feel better again. With a start, I realized that the water had ran cold, so with a yelp I shut off the water and wrapped one of Bill's fluffy towels around my body and dried off before wrapping it around my hair and sliding on my underwear and Bill's shirt.

When I walked out of Bill's bathroom, I saw that Bill was already on the bed in only a pair of sweatpants, and a blush quickly flushed my cheeks, making him chuckle as he sat up and gently pulled me over to him so I was standing in between his legs.

"Hmm, I really like how good you look in my clothes," he said huskily as his eyes trailed over my body, making my cheeks flame an even darker red. "Sit here," he said as he moved back a little on the bed, and pulled me so that I was sitting between his legs and facing away from him. With a soft tug, the towel fell from around my hair, and he reached over to his nightstand before he began to tenderly brush my hair, and work out the knots so that I wouldn't feel any pain.

"Bill?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes my little 'Mione bee," he cooed to me affectionately.

"Why are you brushing my hair?" I asked him. I wasn't mad that he was doing it, no on the contrary it felt good, really good, and I just had to wonder why he was doing it.

The brush stopped mid stroke through my hair, before he continued to run the brush through my tangled tresses. "Brushing your hair is a part of taking care of you 'Mione, and though you may not believe it, I like doing this, taking care of you. Making sure that you are as comfortable as possible, and doing the little things that you would usually do for yourself. It makes me feel as though I am doing a good job at being your mate." He explained as he set the brush down after my hair was smooth and then he started to massage my neck and work out all the knots that had tightened my muscles up until they were so tight it was borderline painful. When I whimpered in pain because of the tightness of my muscles, Bill shushed me gently and continued to work until my muscles began to loosen up again.

"You are doing a good job Bill, a very good job. Like earlier today when you made sure that no one hurt me when everyone was arguing and yelling, then calming me when I was scared of Moony, and even now you are relaxing me enough that I will be able to fall asleep without thinking about my day too much. You are most certainly being a good mate. I just want you to know that you don't have to brush my hair, not if you don't want to."

Stopping what he was doing, Bill picked me up and then placed me on his lap so I was straddling him, making me blush since this was the most intimate position I had ever been in, not to mention the shirt Bill gave me to wear was riding up my thighs so much so that you could see my plain white cotton underwear if you looked down. "Did you not like it when I brushed your hair my little 'Mione bee?" Bill asked me curiously as he twirled one of my curls around his finger.

"No that's not it, I really did like it, I loved it in fact, and I was just wondering why you did it without seemingly thinking about it first." I mumbled as I played with my hands in my lap and looked down to watch them.

Calloused fingers soothingly ran over my hands and separated them, and then he held them in his own much larger ones. "Do you remember outside earlier tonight when Edon explained some things about Mating to you?" Bill asked me as he nudged my face up with a soft nudge of his nose against mine so that I was looking him in the eye. When I nodded he continued on with his explanation, "well that is one of the things that Edon and I will do for you. Don't be surprised tomorrow if I do a lot more than just brush your hair beautiful, and please don't begrudge me of the urges I have about you. These things that I do and will do are just my way of showing you how much I love and care for you. Please my little 'Mione bee, don't over think about what I do, just let me care for you the way that a wolf should care for his mate, please." He begged me.

I was struck silent by the raw emotion in his eyes as he spoke to me, so all I could do was give him a little kiss on the cheek, and bury my face in his neck as another yawn escaped me. Softly I was laid down on the bed so that my body was right up against the wall that was oddly covered with a blanket, and Bill lay down next to me and wrapped his large body around my smaller one.

"Bill?" I questioned quietly before he could go to sleep.

"Yes little one?" he answered as he buried his face into my slightly damp hair.

"Why is there a blanket on your wall?"

With a kiss to the side of my neck he answered me, "it is so that if you hit the wall accidently in the night you don't get hurt." He explained to me.

"If you are worried about that, then why don't you sleep by the wall?" I asked him genuinely puzzled by his logic.

"This way I am lying between you and the door, so that if anyone decides to attack us in the night I can sheild your body and protect you better. This way with the blanket you won't get hurt and can be protected."

I only had the energy to nod before sleep claimed me, and the last this that I heard was Bill's murmered, "Goodnight love," before sleep claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

When I woke up the next morning it was to the morning sun shining in my face, and Bill's body practically suffocating me since his whole body was covering mine. Literally, he was just lying there, half on top of me and half lying next to me. His face, stubble that was scratching my cheek deliciously and all, was buried in my neck, and occasionally he would nuzzle my pulse point and kiss it affectionately. "Good morning my little 'Mione bee, how did you sleep?" With his voice husky from sleep, Bill sounded absolutely delicious, and I couldn't help but to run my fingers slowly through his hair.

"I slept fine," I replied before adding, "and I was very warm," and that was definitely the truth. Between Bill's body heat that ran at 108.9 degrees like any wolf, and the blanket that kept my own body heat rebounding back to me, I was practically sweating bullets.

"You will get used to the extra heat soon 'Mione, your body just has to get used to the differences between being single, and being mated to a werewolf."

I nodded, and attempted to climb over Bill's large form, but he just grabbed me gently by the hips, and placed me back on the bed. "What do you need my sweet?" he asked me as he swept my hair over my shoulder and out of my face.

I just looked at him curiously, after all I wasn't sure what he meant by asking me if I needed anything. When he saw my look of curiosity he smiled at me tenderly, "for the first few days I will have the need to get you everything and do everything that I can for you, that way you will be able to get used to how I am going act during the three days of the full moon. So again I ask you my little mate, do you need me to get you anything?"

The pressing need in my bladder alerted me to the fact that I needed to go to the bathroom very, very badly, and the other problem was that I didn't have any clothes to wear today since I was only wearing Bill's shirt and underwear. "Well I do have to go to the bathroom, and I would really like a change of clothes," I admitted as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and I buried my face into his shirtless chest so that he wouldn't have to see the mortification that was written all over my face. After all, I was so used to do doing everything for myself, and I had always been very independent, so it was going to take a lot of getting used to too depend on Bill the way he and his wolf needed me too.

"Shh Hermione, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything that you discuss or ask me for. I am your mate as you are mine, and it is my job to provide for you in every possible way alright?" I nodded against his chest, and he pulled me up so that I was standing in front of him and looking at his chest since I was so short. "Now, why don't you go do whatever you need to do in the bathroom, and I will go grab some clothes for you to wear today," he told me as he guided me in the direction of the bathroom, before he left the room presumably to go and get me something else to wear.

I did my business and then went back into his bedroom just as he was entering, lugging my trunk behind him, and after he set it next to his at the end of his bed, he turned to me and pulled me into his arms. "Did you get everything done that needed to be done my sweet?"

"Yes I did, and thank you for bringing my trunk in," I thanked him and stood up on my tip toes so that I could reach his face, and I gave him a soft swift kiss onto his cheek, before I scuttled over to my trunk and pulled out a new set of underclothes, my favorite skinny jeans, and a red tank top before I shyly glanced at Bill and then hurried into the bathroom to change into them, and as the door closed behind myself, I could swear I heard him chuckle.

With my hair brushed, and my body now fully clothed, I headed back out into the bedroom, where Bill was waiting for me patiently in front of the door that led to the hallway.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast now my little mate?" He asked me, and his gruff voice sent shivers down my spine. With a nod, he picked up my hand softly in his, and we headed down stairs, where the rest of our family, real and surrogate, were no doubt waiting for us to make our presence known.

Each step down the stairs for some reason made me feel like I was a dead man, or woman actually, walking, and the only thing keeping me from running back into Bill's bedroom and hiding under the covers, was the hold he had on my hand that was keeping me grounded and sane. Why I felt like this, I wasn't sure, all I know was that I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Finally we made it down the stairs, and Bill looked at me with a reassuring smile and a quick squeeze of my hand before we walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Mrs. Weasley to lay out breakfast.

The second Bill and I stepped foot into the kitchen everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on us, and with all their staring, a traitorous blush lit my face up bright red, and I was tempted to take my wand out and hex them all.

"What are you all looking at?" I grumbled, and from beside me, I could hear Bill chuckle quietly. With a quick glare at him, which he laughed at because I was still blushing, I turned and faced everyone else in the room again.

"We aren't looking at anything Hermione, it's just, you're practically glowing, and I don't mean your blush. You look healthier than you have since the before final battle . . . you're stunning." Ginny said as she looked at me with something akin to awe in her eyes. Of course this didn't help at all as my blush darkened on my face probably making me resemble a tomato, but as I looked at everyone else around the table they were nodding and agreeing with what Ginny had said.

"Um, thank you?" I said, though it probably came out as more of a question since everyone was still staring at both Bill and I.

"Alright, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said as she Magicked all of the plates of food down onto the table, and as usual she made enough to feed a small army. "Let them be, and dig in, I didn't spend all morning slaving away in the kitchen just for all this food to go to waste." She continued.

"But mum, we all know you used magic, and hardly did anything except for making sure that nothing burned." George said, before receiving a smack to the back of his head from his mum.

"Enough just eat your food." She said as she made herself a plate and then sat down next to Mr. Weasley, and just like that, everything was back to normal and conversations started up all around the table as Bill and I took our seats in between Sirius and Remus. With one last look around the table while Bill was putting enough food on one plate for the both of us to share, I wondered why I was worried about coming downstairs this morning, I mean obviously from the looks of things, everything would be fine. Sadly though as I made eye contact with a depressed looking Ron, I realized maybe things wouldn't be so easy after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

**Previously:**

_"We aren't looking at anything Hermione, it's just, you're practically glowing, and I don't mean your blush. You look healthier than you have since the before final battle . . . you're stunning." Ginny said as she looked at me with something akin to awe in her eyes. Of course this didn't help at all as my blush darkened on my face probably making me resemble a tomato, but as I looked at everyone else around the table they were nodding and agreeing with what Ginny had said._

_"Um, thank you?" I said, though it probably came out as more of a question since everyone was still staring at both Bill and I._

_"Alright, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said as she Magicked all of the plates of food down onto the table, and as usual she made enough to feed a small army. "Let them be, and dig in, I didn't spend all morning slaving away in the kitchen just for all this food to go to waste." She continued._

_"But mum, we all know you used magic, and hardly did anything except for making sure that nothing burned." George said, before receiving a smack to the back of his head from his mum._

"_Enough just eat your food." She said as she made herself a plate and then sat down next to Mr. Weasley, and just like that, everything was back to normal and conversations started up all around the table as Bill and I took our seats in between Sirius and Remus. With one last look around the table while Bill was putting enough food on one plate for the both of us to share, I wondered why I was worried about coming downstairs this morning, I mean obviously from the looks of things, everything would be fine. Sadly though as I made eye contact with a depressed looking Ron, I realized maybe things wouldn't be so easy after all._

**Now:**

Ron looked extremely depressed as he poked around at the food on his plate while his wife, Lavender, talked his ear off in between taking little dainty bites of food. That was strike and clue number one that something was definetly wrong with him that morning, after all whenever Ron isn't shoveling food into his mouth like a starving man seeing a buffet for the first time, you know that something is seriously wrong. Sadly though, I didn't get time to think on it, before my attention was drawn to the man whom I was sitting next to.

"How are you doing this morning Love?" Sirius asked me as he took a giant bite of his pancakes that were smothered in syrup and whipped cream.

Unfortunately before I could answer him, my response that was on the tip of my tongue was cut off by a low growl coming from deep within Bill's chest. I looked over at Bill startled as he bared his teeth menacingly at Sirius.

"She is not your love," he growled out, with what seemed like to me, a striking resemblance to that of a very angry wolf.

"Bill he was only kidding, please calm down." I pleaded with him as I soothingly ran my hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah mate, you don't have to worry about me taking her away from you, no offense and all, but I have never really been into brunettes." Sirius said as he held his hands up in front of him in a completely submissive position as he tried to show Bill that he wasn't a threat to our relationship.

"Yeah," Remus cut in, "he has always been into those blondes with huge knockers if you know what I mean."

Now something you should have caught onto by now is that I am a blusher and I get embarrassed over the littlest things, so taking a drink while Remus and Sirius get into one of their matches of wit is never a good idea. Stupidly on my part, I forgot this golden rule and went to take a sip of my Pumpkin Juice right when Sirius replied, "Well duh, the bigger they are, the better they look wrapped around my cock," and just like that I spit a whole mouth full of pumpkin juice all over the table in front of Bill and myself.

"Oh My God," I whisper yelled as my face, for what seemed like the umpteenth time this morning, turned a brilliant red.

"Well it's true," Sirius said as he took another bite of his pancakes as though talking about this at the breakfast table was the most normal thing in the world, although for him, I guess it might have been.

When I opened my mouth to retort, I was cut off once again by Bill chuckling as he took a sip of his morning coffee. "Sorry Sirius, I'm still trying to get a hold of the whole mating instinct."

"It's alright; at least you didn't try to take a bite out of me like Remus did when he had his first girlfriend. The possessive bastard," he mumbled under his breath.

"I wouldn't have tried to if you hadn't of slapped her arse when she walked by you before you turned to me and said 'Nice choice Moony, very firm"," He said disbelievingly.

"It was a nice ass," Sirius said as he waved his hands around in front of him as though he could offer up proof.

"The full moon was in two nights!" Remus said loudly.

"That's not my problem, you should really have just dated some ugly little Hufflepuff and we wouldn't have had this problem." Sirius said as he turned back to his food.

"You are unbelievable." Remus said as he too turned back to his food while ignoring the other Marauder.

The whole room was quiet for a few moments and then everyone including Sirius and Remus started laughing loudly, even Molly joined in for once, and I guess it was just what everyone needed to relax after the events of the previous night. Although one person didn't join in on our good hearted fun, and you guessed it, that person was Ron. That was strike two I guess you could say for the imminent blow up that was bound to happen.

Strike three came not even ten minutes later when Bill, who had been watching how much I had been eating, turned to me and asked, "Aren't you going to eat a little more than that Mione? I realize that you obviously aren't going to be eating as much as me, I mean I am a werewolf, but surely a few bites of egg and two pieces of toast isn't enough to fill you up?"

"Nope I'm all full. I ate a huge dinner last night."

"What can't take care of yourself now Hermione, you need the big bad werewolf to do it for you?" Ron said as his face turned a gruesome shade of red in his anger.

"What are you talking about Ron?" I asked him as Bill wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sat up straighter in his chair. From the corner of my eye I could see Remus sit up straighter in his seat as well, it was as though he was getting ready to intervene if Bill's wolf came out and I couldn't calm him down, and for that I was thankful.

"Oh come on! You know bloody well what I'm talking about! 'Oh Hermione make sure you eat enough, it's not as though you're eighteen years old and have been feeding yourself since you were 9.'" Ron said as he impersonated Bill and badly at that.

"Ron!" I yelled across the table at him as he stood up and leaned over the table while glaring at Bill.

"Enough Ron," Bill tried to warn him while I leaned into his side to draw strength from him, after all, if there is one thing that I have always hated and never been good at, it was fighting with Ron.

"It's pathetic that's what it is, and since when have you ever been dependent on a guy, it's sickening." He continued as he ranted at us.

"He needs this Ron, and who am I to deny the man that I have feelings for what he needs?"

"Needs?! He needs you dependent on him; he needs to take care of you? Seriously, you're falling for this shit? He's lying to you!"

"How would you know?" I yelled at him as I stood up and leaned on the table mimicking his position as we stared off at each other.

"It's a lie, how much trust are you going to put into what he is telling you?"

"All of it that's what. I am going to put all of my trust into what he is telling me, because not only have I studied werewolves and their habits when I found out about Professor Lupin's condition, but I feel it too, in here." I ended in a whisper as I put my hand over my heart. "I feel it in my heart. The want to allow him to take care of me, the need to for once in my life allow myself to lean on someone else and to not take control over anything and everything that is thrown my way. You may not understand our unique relationship, but you don't have to because that's just it, it is Bill and I's relationship, not yours, ours." I finished ferociously at the end.

"So that's it, you are okay with how he is treating you like a porcelain doll?" Ron asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes. I am fine with it, because all relationships are about giving and then receiving in return. I am giving myself to Bill and allowing him to take care of me in a way that he and his wolf need. In return he takes what I am comfortable and uncomfortable with into consideration, and I know that he would never push me into doing something that I truly do not want to do. Again, if you don't understand it, that's fine, but you are going to have get used to it, because what Bill and I have is not going to change anytime soon."

With that Ron stood up, nodded his head and walked right out of the kitchen while his wife Lavender followed along right behind him.

**A/N: So this chapter had been a long time coming, and I am sorry for the wait. A lot of bad things have been happening in my life and I just got everything back on track, so thank you all for waiting somewhat patiently for this chapter. :D**

**Next, about the Hufflepuff comment in this chapter, no offense one of my best friends is a Hufflepuff and I didn't mean to offend anybody by it.**

**Last but certainly not least, I absolutely love Ron, and all will be revealed soon, but there will be NO MORE Ron bashing what-so-ever, so if you hate Ron bashing please bear with me through this one chapter.**

**Well that is it my fellow Potterheads, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters belonging to J.K Rowling, the only thing I own is the plot, everything else I sadly do not own.**_

**Previously:**

"Yes. I am fine with it, because all relationships are about giving and then receiving in return. I am giving myself to Bill and allowing him to take care of me in a way that he and his wolf need. In return he takes what I am comfortable and uncomfortable with into consideration, and I know that he would never push me into doing something that I truly do not want to do. Again, if you don't understand it, that's fine, but you are going to have get used to it, because what Bill and I have is not going to change anytime soon."

With that Ron stood up, nodded his head and walked right out of the kitchen while his wife Lavender followed along right behind him.

**Now:**

Have you ever experienced that extremely awkward silence that sometimes befalls groups of people when they have absolutely no idea how to respond to something that they have just witnessed? Because if so, then you will understand the completely awkward silence that followed Ron's departure from the Dining room. No one moved, no one talked, and it seemed to me at least, that George wasn't even daring to take a breath.

Finally the silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley who quite loudly started to magically gather all of the dirty dishes off of the table, "Come now Ginny and help your dear old mum clean up all of these dirty cups and plates." You would think that the way she said it would leave no room for argument, but alas Ginny just did not get the hint.

"But mum, that's what magic is for," she complained as she sank down further into her seat while she tried to make herself look as small as possible.

"Now!" Mrs. Weasley told her sternly as she walked back into the kitchen with Ginny following along behind her grumbling complaints under her breath.

It seemed that that was all that was needed to break the silence as everyone quickly started up their conversations again while going off and doing their own thing. Without looking at anyone, including Bill, I walked out of the dining room and up into Bills room, where I shut the door behind myself and laid down on his bed before I started to take deep breaths of his calming scent that seemed to be imbedded into his sheets.

I wasn't laying there looking at his wooden ceiling for very long before the door opened and then shut quietly, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was that was now sitting silently next to me on the bed.

"Mione, are you alright?" Bill asked me as he laid down next to me on the bed and gently began petting my head in a very soothing manner.

"I'm fine," I said as I snuggled deeper into his loving embrace.

"Then why did you come up here all alone?" He whispered in my ear quietly as he pulled my body closer to his own in comfort.

"I just don't understand what his problem is." I exclaimed exasperatedly as I sat up suddenly, consequently yanking myself out of his arms as I went. "He is the one who broke up with me. He is the one who got married right after the final battle to Lavender. So why is he acting as though I betrayed him?" I practically yelled.

Bill sat up next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, drawing me back into his embrace before he spoke in that same soothing and quiet voice again. "Well let me ask you this, do you still have feelings for my little brother?"

Shocked I turned in his arms and looked at him with what I am sure was an appalled look. "What! No! I got over him about a month after he got married; I've had feelings for you for a while now Bill. All I see Ron as now is a friend."

He nodded thoughtfully as he suddenly pulled me up and onto his extremely muscular lap, "Maybe, and this is a big maybe, he just may have feelings for you."

"Why would he have feelings for me when he married Lavender?" I was completely confused. Why would Ron have feelings for me if he was married? It made absolutely no sense what-so-ever to my overly analytical brain.

"I'm not entirely sure, but that is what it looked like to me as a third party observer."

"That reminds me," I began as I got up off of his lap and sat down in front of him before pulling one of his abnormally large hands into mine as I began to play with his fingers just for something to do. "I was expecting you to jump into the fight Ron and I were having what with the way that he was carrying on, and yet you didn't. So what I am really wondering at is why you didn't interfere?"

"You were handling it quite well from what I could see," he said evasively as he turned his face away from mine.

"Yeah, maybe, but last night you jumped in when your mom went off the deep end, and it looked to me like earlier Ron was about to go bat shit crazy." I said before I patiently waited for him to get his thoughts together so that he could answer me.

"The difference Mione is that Mum threatened us, which put your health and well-being in danger and that is why I stepped in last night. Though it may take some time for you to truly understand, you will learn that absolutely nothing is more important to me than your health, your happiness, and your safety. But make no mistake sweetheart, should Ron have threatened you or if you had looked like you couldn't have handled the situation, you can bet your cute little ass that I would have stepped in."

He paused as he pulled his hand out of mine and gently grabbed my face in between his hands and pulled me so that our foreheads were resting against each other's. "I know you Mione, and I know for a fact that you are sacrificing a lot to be in a long term relationship with me. It's pretty common knowledge that you are a very independent woman, and I know that it isn't easy for you to depend on others for anything. Even with that in mind, you still willingly entered into a relationship with me that for the rest of our lives will leave you dependent on me. Now with that said if there are times, like today, where you can safely fight your own battles I will gladly let you do so because I know you need to keep at least a little bit of your independence. Sadly though if you get into a fight where you are endangered even just a little bit, I won't be able to just stand aside and let you fight, and I hope you don't hate me too much for that in the long run." He said sheepishly and with a little bit of guilt on his face.

I just couldn't stand to see that look on his face so I softly kissed the corner of his mouth, and with my eyes closed and my forehead resting against his I spoke. "Oh Bill, I could never hate you. I've read about werewolves and their relationships with their mates so I knew what I was getting into, and that doesn't change anything. Yes I am a very independent woman, and it may take some time before I am fully comfortable with depending on you, and yes it will take some work, but I fell in love with you knowing you were a partial werewolf. Granted I didn't think anything would come of it since I was pretty sure that I couldn't be your mate, but that's not the point. I love you. And yes it will take some work, but I am prepared to work with you until our relationship is perfect for us. All I ask is that you and Edon stay patient with me while all of us work together on making our relationship."

"Edon and I can do that Mione, you may not fully understand this yet, but we would do anything for you sweetheart, and both of us understand that it is going to be a little rocky at the beginning for all of us, and we promise to stay patient, as long as you promise the same for us. Can you do that sweetheart, can you stay patient with the both of us?"

"Of course," and with that being said, we kissed each other gently on the lips. It wasn't more than a peck, and it lasted for only a second, but even that brief contact of Bill's chapped lips against my soft ones sent chills down my spine, and a soft smile graced my face when he pulled away.

When I looked up into his eyes, I saw that they were flashing between the blue of his eyes, and the black of Edon's before they finally settled into the black of Edon's.

"I love you too my little love, and everything will work out in the end, you'll see." And with that Edon pulled me so that I was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me, as he just let me bask in the glow of being with my wolf. We could deal with Ron and any other problems later, right now we were just content to sit in silence until we had to enter everyone else's presence again later for lunch.


End file.
